1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method, and a kitting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when image forming apparatuses such as printers are to be delivered to a municipal organization or the like, an IP address for each apparatus and settings regarding printing defined for each apparatus are required to be set in advance before the delivery and installation. Here, in the conventional method, an installer updates each image forming apparatus to the latest firmware, and then sets each IP address through an operation panel of the image forming apparatus. However, there is a problem in this method in that a load on the installer (serviceperson) is large, and it takes a long operation time. In addition, erroneous setting may occur when, for example, a plurality of apparatuses is installed.
Accordingly, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2006-289690 discloses a technique in which a file having network-related information such as an IP address written therein is stored in a USB memory and, when the USB memory is inserted into a USB memory connecting section of an image forming apparatus, network setting information is read out from the file stored in the USB memory, so that network settings are automatically performed.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2009-100103 discloses a technique in which, when a plurality of different files (functions or programs) are found in a USB memory, they are displayed on a panel so as to be selected by the operator.